stampylonghead_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stampy the movie
a movie based on the stampylongnose internet series created by joseph garret for march 2016 and will be released in time for easter joe stated in an interview that it was his biggest project yet and couldn't jave dun it with out the fans he also stated that the movie will be animated even though the scenes that were leaked were mincraft shots joes stated that this was because they did a test run of the movie in minecraft before animating and took a few screenshots along the way for the fans Characters stampy lee squid amy finnball longbow rosie lunar friends sqashey longshot hit the target viva dash william beaver polly dino nuggy dinus ank dogs wizard keen hainus flunky lacky easter bunny santa clause raindeer creeper king Synopsis when hit the target and beaver dash run out of evil plans they hit stampy with everything they've got so everone in the lovely world has to live under ground but stampy says they go to the one creature who can stop all this the creeper king also it is revealed how viva dash me hit the target production information *joe said that this movie will be longer then the episode everything elese ranking in at 1 hour and 20 minutes Trivia *this movie has almost every character that was introduced in the show icluding the wonder quest characters wizard keen flunky lacky and hainus *the movie referances all the other hit the target episodes also the episodes bye bear welcome to stampys lovely world and cat to the future/the first cake *this is the first time that hit the target actually came that close to killing stampy *this is the second time the creeper king has appeared the first being the episode ghost stories *dino nuggy dinus was more of a minor character despite the title card for cheaters with him in it was a promo for the movie Songs the boys are back in town (opening theme) CAKE DAY the failed plans party til we drop the ballad of king creeper on the road again all hail king creeper one last stand CAKE DAY reprised stampys lovely world theme song music video (ending credits song) Plot COMING SOON writers joseph garrett lee carson david spencer christian parker james lurie mike jason ian rodrigues score composed by joseph garrett storyboard by joseph garrett animated by ian rodrigues Trailers Over the couarse of several months 4 trailers for the movie were released 3 teasers and 1 official trailer TEASER 1 it just shows all the achievements that stampy has done in animated form then when it ends white text says now he'll face his biggest challenge yet it then shows an early prototype of the logo TEASER 2 it shows a newer version of the first stampy cartoon animated by him big spider he then wakes up and the logo happens TEASER 3 it shows stampy trauting across a frozen mountain with a snow storm he eventually collapses and he wakes up to a suited guy later revealed to be ank giving him his hand the logo then appears Category:Future length Stampy films